Divergent: After the Epilogue
by factiongoddess
Summary: This is about the characters after the epilogue so after Tris' death and how they cope living in Chicago without the factions. It is about moving on but also is about friendships between the characters. First Fanfic. Rated T for language. 2 chapters. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a start. The nightmare was still fresh in my brain. Almost every month at least once I would get it. I would imagine her body crumbling down calling out to me begging me to save her. I always saw her face so clearly and it scared me. I wasn't there but I still blamed myself. Tris was the only one who frequented my head day and night. Sometimes I would imagine her small body still alive tugging me along and other nights… that would happen.

I pushed off the covers and stretched my legs. I looked at the clock. It read 6:00. I chuckled. Somehow after two years I still wake up early even though I don't need to. Dauntless always get up early because they wan to either do something incredibly dangerous or they have work to do. I stand up and walk to the bathroom. I wash my face and brush my teeth then return to the bedroom. I pull on a shirt and jeans discarding my pj's on my bed. The door that leads to my room is slightly ajar so I push it all the way open and walk down the hall to the kitchen. Evelyn-er my mom- stands by the stove cooking eggs.

"Morning."

"Morning Tobias."

She hands me plate with scrambled eggs and I sit at the table.

"you never told me where you went yesterday."

"went out with some friends."

She nods her head and moves to the table and sits in the chair across from me. An uncomfortable silence follows. Even though we lived together and she was my mom we never talked that much to eachother. She wanted me to but I just never could bring myself to. It was always easiest to just talk to Christina. We both had been the closest to Tris so we had become very close. Christina also was the one who would help me to think of Tris in a good light by being happy and still living. But only when I am with friends is it genuine.

I finished the eggs and washed my plate in the sink. Evelyn was still eating hers at the table.

She watches me as I grab my keys to the apartment off the kitchen counter and walk to the door.

"Tobias wait." I turn in her direction. "We never talk and I want to have a good relationship with you. Now can you just move on from her and actually talk to me? She died two years ago. You need to forget her and move on. Times have changed."

I look at her with disgust.

"Did you just tell me to forget her? I can't. I have accepted she is gone but I could never forget her."

I turn to face the door and turn the handle. She sighs and the fork clinks against her plate. She must think I'm some hopeless case. Once I leave the apartment I walk to the main road and turn left. I see the city stretching out all around me and the mix of colors from the clothes everyone wears. A family walks past me and I hear the baby boy cry out to his mother from the stroller. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have children with Tris and raise them, but then remember she is gone and I immediately turn away from the family.

God I miss her so freaking much. She was everything to me. Without Christina I would have taken the serum but now she is like my life line because she actually knows the pain as much as I do. Of course Caleb, Zeke, Cara, and Shauna feel pain but I can tell they don't suffer and their heads aren't filled with pictures of her.

Every night the image of her body crumbling plagues my mind. I see the blood pool around her head and abdomen and shoulder from the multiple bullet wounds. She always reaches out to me and begs me to save her and every night I just watch unable to do anything. Only Christina knows I experience these which is why I'm heading to her apartment right now.

I let myself into the building and walk to her door. I knock three times then step back clasping my hands behind my back. She opens the door and beckons me to come in. I notice her toothbrush is in her mouth and laugh. She glares at me then runs to the bathroom to spit out the mixture in her mouth.

I sit on her couch and wait for her to return. A minute later she does and sits across from me like the way a therapist would if we were in a session.

"Tell me, was it like the last time."

I nod and she pretends to scribble down some notes.

"why do you think you have these nightmares?"

"Because I miss her?"

"Explain."

"She was my fucking life." I put my head in my hands and laugh nervously. "I honestly don't know how I can still live knowing that she died."

"We've been over this. She wouldn't want you to mope around all day and act all gothy. She would want you to experience life and not be so damn annoying all the time. God Four we've talked about this. IT isn't getting any easier for you to constantly freak everytime we mention her. You have to stopacting all teenage girly and shit and live your life. Do you remember what I said yesterday about how we have to look for the good things when they come around?" I nod. "well then tell me what is good in this situation."

"I'm actually talking."

"Not good enough. What about the fact that we remember everything. What about how we are safe. What about how you are alive!"

She is sounding very frustrated with me and I know she is right.

"I'm sorry. I just I want to live my life but at the same time I wish so much that I was dead and she was here."

"you and me both."

Silence follows but it isn't awkward like with my mother. With Christina it's comforting.

"My mom asked me to forget about her and move on."

"Never."

"I never could."

"I know. You know what this is getting sad. Stage 1 of training us to finally live. We are going to the bureau to do something dangerous and crazy."

I look at her puzzled.

"We are going to ride a plane."

"We did that."

She looks at me with a spark in her eye.

"Not on the wings."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I didn't realize how short that was so I'm writing another chapter same day. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the Divergent Trilogy no matter how much I wish I did.**

I stare at Christina.

"I have a fear of heights."

"didn't stop you yesterday."

I groan.

"Come on, Hot stuff."

We walk out her apartment door but not before she grabs a bagel and slathers cream cheese all over it. We walk through the city to Cara's apartment and knock on the door.

"What the hell do you guys want it's only 7:00 in the morning."

"Are you going to let us in?"

"Depends. You woke me up on a Saturday I might add and have the nerve to actually think that I would let-"

I push past her into the apartment. I can feel her staring daggers into my head.

"So what do you guys want."

"well I don't want-"

Christina elbows me in the gut. I double over in pain. I decide to have fun with it and pretend I'm dieing.

"How… could…you…do….this….you evil….bitch."

She kicks me in the side.

"Asshole."

"Haha. As much as I enjoy your pointless bantering, I really need my beauty sleep and don't you two freaking dare say anything about beauty sleep or I will-"

"Kick us out? Sorry not gonna happen."

"I swear to God you two better tell me why you are here or-"

"You don't have any threats to give us."

She pulls a knife from the counter.

"I don't have a good aim like you Tobias so I suggest you Shut your mouth before I accidentally let it fly."

"Then how am I supposed to tell you why we are here?"

Cara's face looks ready to explode so Christina quickly explains why we're here.

"Tobias was being all mopey and annoying so I suggested we go to the bureau and go flying on a plane's wing to let some crazy out."

"Finally. I'll go get ready now."

Cara walks out to go get dressed and Christina yells after her.

"Meet us at Zeke's in 20!"

"K!"

Christina and I walk out of the apartment and take a bus to Zeke's because it is about 5 miles away. There are many people on the bus and one of them even has this really annoying flashy thingy. He wobbles over to us and pushes on a button producing the flash. I look annoyed at him and he turns it around to show us a picture of ourselves.

"What is that?"

"A camera!"

I look at it cautiously and immediately a pit in my stomach starts to build. I look at Christina. She recognizes the look and politely asks the man to leave and he obeys.

"What?"

"We could've had a picture of her."

"ugh. Just don't think about her today. Don't forget just be happy with who you are right now."

I look away but in my head allow myself to listen to her. The bus stops and we get off walking a couple more blocks to Zeke's apartment complex. We push the door open and once again knock on another door.

Zeke answers it fully clothed with Shauna and her braces not far behind.

"We were going out. Did you guys need something?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to join us on a wild adventure."

"that would be…"

"Strapping ourselves to the wings of a plane and going flying, of course."

"Um maybe not. You know with my braces and all."

"oh sorry."

"It's alright. Zeke and I are going out."

"Well see ya!"

They close the door and Christina and I wait on the bench outside for Cara because she should be here soon. We talk about ziplining yesterday as we wait.

"Did you have fun at all?"

"Yeah a bit I mean it was tough but it was nice besides the whole height thing."

"well yeah definitely."

Cara walks up wearing all black just like Christina and i. Even though we can wear whatever I still feel comfortable wearing Dauntless clothes. It is kinda like a link to Tr-. No I won't. I can't. No.

We ride the next bus to the gates that are now open and no longer locked from the outside. We hitch a ride on a truck driving by and look at the scenery. Without Amity members farming less food gets to the city but the Bureau sends in lots of canned things because they have access to those goods. The entire city has changed really. No more factions so the idea of faction before blood was gone. It created a lot of turmoil because many old families felt they had been betrayed so they didn't want to return. Others didn't wan the traitors to come back to them. For me it was easy because I had no particular attachment to my family so I could live alone. Or at least until Jocelyn joined me. We actually had people run for our mini government and people volunteered to protect the city. Of course most of the protectors were once Dauntless. The Erudite mostly became teachers and only a few became a part of government. Candor were mostly government and the Abnegation became the civil workers and such. Even though "factions" were gone everyone was still separate. It made me sad because it would take forever for everyone to finally all become one. It was going to take a lot longer than two years.

I see the bureau getting larger and we hop off. Christina and Cara are laughing at something Cara said so I smile. It's getting easier to smile when I have people like them around.

"Ready Tobias? You look nervous."

"Hell yeah I'm nervous!?"

They laugh. When we walk through the doors I see David and Matthew talking. Christina waves and Matthew walks over.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi. Can you get us a plane and a pilot?"

He chuckles nervously. "Why?"

Christina shrugs. "Blow off some steam."

"I can get you something better."

We look at him. Confusion is written across our faces.

"Mike!"

"Yeah."

A man probably in his early thirties saunters over.

"Care to go for a ride? They want to do something dangerous."

He juts his finger at us.

"Alright follow me."

We walk back outside to some oddly shaped thing. It looks like a bug with sticks on top. He hands us a big bag and tells us to hop in. The contraption lifts off the ground minutes later and we see Matthew getting smaller as we go higher and higher.

We get super high and I can see Chicago on the horizon and the bureau below us.

"Jump."

"What?"

"If you pull the string a parachute comes out and lets you kina float to the ground don't worry you'll be safe."

Christina looks at me then at Cara and grabs our hands and jumps dragging me with her.

The rush of the air against us is exhilarating yet so frightening. When we get about 300 yards from the ground I pull the string and Cara and Christina do the same. Matthew was right when this is better. I start laughing as we sail down. Cara and Christina look at me with amused expressions.

"I guess those moments aren't to hard to find huh."

Christina smiles at me.

Tris is gone from this world and I know I wont ever be able to truly move on but when I have friends like these I know that I'll be able to carry on.

**A/N: This was becoming to difficult to write because the characters are too strong so I guess I'll end it here. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
